Dime La Verdad
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- Quiero llevarte a cenar, escuchar tu risa, sentir tus labios cada día de mi vida. Decirte que te amo. Y no te pediré que te cases conmigo ahora pero si, te pido que me ames y nunca me olvides -/-


**¡Hola a todos!**

Feliz de regresar con un one-shot.

Me he inspirado en la canción: **_Dime La Verdad / Kany García  
><em>**

Sin más, los dejo con esta humilde historia.

¡Espero les guste!

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**Dime La Verdad  
><strong>_

**/***/***/**

De nuevo pasaba como por mero impulso en frente de la mansión Hyuga, nunca pensó que la primogénita del clan se le declararía en medio de la guerra. Luego de eso pasaron 10 meses sin hablarle dándole como respuesta, _no puedo amarte._

A eso se le unieron 3 años más y justo hoy se arrepentía de muchas cosas, una de ellas era el haberla alejado de su vida.

- Buenos días Hokage - los aldeanos cabeceaban con respeto.

- Buenos días - respondió tenso y distante.

De nuevo los recuerdos le golpeaban fuertemente la cara, le dolía el cuerpo y el corazón. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así? Se suponía que debía estar feliz, había alcanzado su sueño y tenía al amor de su vida a su lado.

Ahí venía la respuesta andando con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas.

- ¡Y luego Shino se le abalanzó, le dio un golpe en todo el centro de la nariz! - la fuerte carcajada del Inuzuka resonó por toda la calle. - ¡Tenías que haber estado ahí Hinata! - ella rió un poco.

- Seguro me hubiese divertido mucho -

- ¡Vayamos al bosque seguro él esta ahí! - pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

- Yo...- quiso responder pero al mirar al frente quedó helada.- Hokage - dijo sin aliento.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo cuando justo lo olvidaba? Incluso quiso dibujar un mundo sin puertas ni ventanas, para ver si su recuerdo no le quitaba la paz.

- Demonios. - gruñó Kiba algo molesto. - ¿Qué haces por aquí Naruto? -

- Buenos días hubiese sido mejor. - entrecerró la mirada. - Hinata - susurró mirando a un lado.

- Buenos días - bajó la mirada.

De nuevo ese silencio incómodo e inexistencial se formaba entre ambos, tensándolos, hiriéndolos.

- Si no tienes más nada que decir, nos vamos -

Cogió de la mano a Hinata jalándola con delicadeza, por segundos sus miradas chocaron y sintieron el peso de un amor que no caducó. El corazón de ella latía más y más a cada paso que la alejaba de él.

¿Pero él?

Mientras que caminaba en la dirección contraria supo que sí tenía algo que decir, quizás muchas o ninguna. Lo cierto es que ella lo estaba olvidando y él no lo permitiría. ¿Pero por qué?

Simple; la amaba tanto que no soportaría que fuese de alguien más.

Desde que le confesó ese _te amo_ y estuvo a punto de morir por él supo que el amor iba más allá que un sentimiento, tenías que ser capaz de desprender tu alma y entregarla, sin importar que ésta sea de algodón o no valga nada.

- ¡Hinata! - giró el cuerpo mientras se echaba a correr.

Rozó su muñeca y en un impulso la atrajo hacia él, besandola con cada fibra de su ser.

- ¡Aléjate de ella imbécil! - Kiba se interpuso dándole un fuerte golpe en los labios.

- ¡Naruto! - gritó Hinata tapandose la boca.

Cogió con fuerza sus hebras doradas y limpiándose la poca sangre que le brotaba, le devolvió el golpe. Kiba le propinó una patada en el estómago mientras que Naruto lo esquivaba poniendose atrás, Hinata veía la escena aterrada y de pronto sus facciones se endurecieron.

Naruto le había roto la cara a Kiba.

- Hinata - susurró viéndola venir.

El sonido de una fuerte cachetada fue el detonante para que la pelea se acabara.

- ¡No te atrevas! - gritó Sakura al ver como Hinata se enderezaba a propinarle otra cachetada. - Si lo haces juro que de aquí no sales viva, Hyuga. -

Hinata vio a Sakura y luego a Naruto.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - apretó los puños. - Me alejé de tu vida, te estaba olvidando -

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Entonces era verdad? Ella se había dado a la tarea de empezar a borrar cada sentimiento hacia él.

- ¿Naruto? - Sakura estaba atónita. - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -

- ¡Te odio! - gritó Hinata al salir corriendo e internarse en el bosque.

- ¿Naruto? - repitió Sakura.

- ¡Me enamoré de ella! - volteó a verla. - ¿Contenta? - caminó donde Kiba para revisarlo.

Sakura respiró profundamente tratando de procesar la declaración.

- Sabía que ésto pasaría. - bajó la mirada. - ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Luego de la guerra empezaste a mirarla diferente, tus ojos brillaban y tu corazón suspiraba cada vez que pasaba a tu lado, la tenías clavada en tus sueños. En cambio a mí me seguías tratando igual que en la infancia. - sonrió - No fui tu amor, siempre fui tu amiga. Naruto. -

- No entiendo - la cara de incredulidad hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

- ¡Eres un bruto! - chasqueó los dedos frente a él. - Despiértate y ve tras ella, si la amas demuéstraselo. -

Pero él volvió donde Kiba.

- ¡Déjalo, yo me encargo! - lo empujó por detrás - ¡Ya vete! -

Besó su frente.

- Gracias - siguió corriendo.

Llevaba más de 5 minutos de un lado para otro y ni siquiera un ruido le guiaba, empezaba a desesperarse hasta que de pronto un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El pánico se apoderó de su cara, esa voz era solo de ella.

- ¡Hinata! -

De pronto otro grito se volvió a escuchar, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un río.

- ¡Hinata! - volteó y ahí la vio sujetando con fuerza una rama de árbol. - ¡No luches, la corriente te arrastrará! -

Buscó una rama mucho más grande pero encontró mucho más, alguien había dejado una soga azul entre dos árboles, la ajustó fuertemente en su cintura y luego a uno de los árboles, tiró un enorme tronco en medio y con mucho equilibrio caminó encima de él.

- Sujétate fuerte -

Le pasó la mitad hasta que después de 4 intentos pudo sostenerse, con algo de descontrol la arrastró pero la corriente no cedía, una vez cerca le sujetó la muñeca y en un fuerte impulso la sacó. Cayeron de espalda respirando agitadamente, Naruto se quitó la soga para poder respirar mejor y lentamente se giró para ver a Hinata.

- ¿Estas bien? - con la yema de los dedos le rozó la palma de la mano. Ella asintió cansada. - Vine por ti - la miró intensamente.

- Tanto esperé para olvidarte - cerró los ojos. - Para sentir que ya no te pensaba. -

- No lo hagas - dijo desesperado enterrando su mano entre los cabellos negros y la mejilla.

- Dime la verdad, Naruto. - abrió los ojos suspirando por el roce de su mano. - Dime si te quedarás, pero no me pidas que me quede y mañana que mas da. -

- Me quedaré y tú te quedarás conmigo. - reafirmó.

- Dime que me quieres. -

- Te quiero. -

Pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Hinata.

- No llores cariño. - la besó. - Perdón por haber tardado tanto. -

- ¿Esto es real? -

- Lo es. - susurró volviendo a besarla. - Quiero llevarte a cenar, escuchar tu risa, sentir tus labios cada día de mi vida. Decirte que te amo. Y no te pediré que te cases conmigo ahora pero si, te pido que me ames y nunca me olvides, ni intentes hacerlo porque no sabes la rabia que siente mi alma al verte distante. - respiró profundo. - Hinata ¿me odias? -

- Nunca podría hacerlo -

- ¿Aún me amas? -

Hinata hizo una pausa larga para después besarlo.

- Aún te amo. - suspiró. - Y siempre te amaré por el resto de mi vida, Naruto. -


End file.
